


I've Come to Know Sarah Jane Quite Well

by daystarsearcher



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Other, Possession, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystarsearcher/pseuds/daystarsearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Androvax's perspective as he possesses Sarah Jane. He likes it when they struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come to Know Sarah Jane Quite Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, until I realized that I hadn't actually _prompted_ this pairing for Porn Battle. Then I was going to save it for Dark Fest, but I decided to fill two Deep Space Nine prompts instead.  
>   
>  **While there is no actual human-style sex in this story, I view Androvax's mindrape/bodily possession of Sarah Jane as noncon, and have written it as much like a rape as I could. Therefore, some may find this story triggering. Please use your discretion.**  
>   
>  As always, Doctor Who is the property of the BBC; I just write these things because the plot bunnies hold me hostage.

He touches her mind just quick enough to jolt her into submission, spins on his heel to take the boy—a younger body, newer and sturdier, better suited to running from the Judoon. He touches her mind, and turns away, and…hesitates.

The boy is the logical choice, but…

Her mind is all walls and walls, thick and sturdy but with strategically placed gaps like she’s taunting him, asking for it, little weak spots in the structure just _begging_ to be toppled, one good hard push and he’d have her. Beyond the gaps he can see a tiny dancing spark, bright and lively and _oh_ , how good it would feel to hold that spark held tight in his fist, crushing it, crushing out all the light, crush the light out so good—

Androvax brushes away the child’s posturing and ridiculous demands, twists back to the woman and slides inside her and _oh. Ooooh._

Her thoughts squirming and struggling under his grasp, rub all up against his own, flashes of images—a Sontaran and a shining light, a great spider springing towards her, a sparkling star dangling from a string, “whom do you serve, child…”

_You’ve done this before, Sarah Jane Smith._

But never before quite like this, and her horror as she feels him lift her lips in a smile, oh, that horror is sharp and tangy and _sweet._

The child’s squawking has become beyond intolerable, and Androvax shuts him up with a dose of energy and goes right back to exploring this lovely new project of his; if he weren’t running from the Judoon he could take his time with a mind like this, all open and vulnerable and inviting… It’s so much fun when they struggle, when they think they have a chance. He could make this last for months.

She is screaming in her head now, his Sarah Jane, the way she hasn’t screamed for years and years. He knows exactly how this feels to her, can feel every atom of her terror and disgust wriggling and writhing under his firm control. She can feel him _inside_ her, all his thoughts inside her thoughts, every cell of his body inside hers, she can feel his scales and horns and eyes and hands and everything just behind/beneath her own, like an itch she can’t scratch.

She is gathering herself together now, little strands of hope and determination weaving together into plans, and it’s so pathetic, _time to teach you a lesson…_

Androvax gives those strands a tug, just enough to catch her attention. _Such odd little bodies you humans have. So fragile, so…soft._

Her mind freezes, lit up with fear.

_Yes, very…soft._

He takes a moment to revel in the feeling of this new body, older yes, but still supple and yielding. The skin so smooth, so silky. He traces a hand down its side, and the shiver that flickers through him is one part her fear and one part his pleasure. He pulls the leather coat tight around her, feels her start at the constriction, at not being able to control her breaths. He flicks out his tongue to trace along her lips, to lash out to taste the air before snapping back to caress her face, to slide along the skin of her neck. 

Sarah Jane’s mind shudders.

He bites down hard on her lip, cuts himself off from the pain even as he amplifies her perception of it to a thousand. Her psyche pops and sparks, jars and seizes and spasms against the walls of his cage. Trembles, and whimpers. 

_Do we understand each other?_

She tries to attack him. She actually…tries to attack him. 

_Still, for all this weakness, this body could do so many things. So many things to, say, young Clyde right there. Or Rani. Or your precious Luke._

For a moment she hesitates, then renews her assault with twice the amount of force. It's almost impressive.

He likes a girl with spirit.

But not now. He has people to run from, planets to burn. And so Sarah Jane must learn her place sooner rather than later.

He scoops her up and puts her in the Dark Room. Cuts her off from her vision centers and auditory input, from touch and taste and smell. Suspends her in never-ending nothingness, no messages from the outside world. He can still hear and see her mounting panic as her adrenaline courses through him, but she can’t feel him because she can’t feel anything, she is buried alive in her own brain, she is suffocating and melting and dissolving into the ether and with her last thought she clutches out at him and _begs_ him to come back, begs for anything to make this end, she’ll do anything…

He takes her out. 

Sarah Jane does not resist. She does not even scream. She only weeps, tears that will never fall.

It’s a pity he’ll have to dispose of this body once he’s off-planet so that the Judoon can’t track him. He could have such fun with her, making her watch as he destroyed whole worlds, shaving away little slivers of her self, squashing all her hope until she couldn’t even remember the word and then stamping out that little flickering flame of her life…

The body shivers with pleasure, and it is all his.

The only truth of the universe is destruction.

He has learned to embrace this truth, and find it beautiful.


End file.
